Johns Hopkins University CFAR Developmental Core (Core B) The overall goals of the proposed Johns Hopkins CFAR Developmental Core (DC) are to support new research, assist in the recruitment of investigators, including those new to the field of HIV, and to support and mentor junior and under-represented minority investigators.